


Levi Headcanons and goodies

by itsemomamoru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad!Levi, Falling In Love, Headcanon, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Relationship(s), Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sometimes nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: an on going compilation of Levi headcanons and extras I've had buried in my drafts lol. I'll add to this every so often and each chapter will be at least 800+ words. They're all the byproduct of the really bad Levi brainrot I get often 😂These are written in x reader format but can easily be adapted for any pairings and ocs if you want to use them! I don't need credit since he isn't my character, but if you're inspired and create something I would absolutely love to see your work! just drop me the link(s) 😌All of these will be cross posted on my tumblr @ emomamoru. and I have a tik tok y'all!! writing @ itsemomamoru or main @ emomamoru
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. random levi headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Random Levi headcanons I've had written down for awhile and wanted to share. No real theme for these, but the next two updates will be dad!Levi so keep an eye out!💕
> 
> (NSFW at the bottom and it's marked.)

• He's an amazing boyfriend, but an even more amazing husband. He knows it comes with a higher level of commitment/responsibility. He chose you to be with him for his entire life (and you chose him in return which leaves him floored whenever he thinks about it) and he makes damn well sure you know how much he loves and appreciates you everyday, he could never and will never take you for granted. 

• He's just so effing grateful for you and the happiness you bring him. 😭

• He has a very good sense of humor/cracks jokes when it's just the two of you. You've both laughed yourselves to tears many times.

• He's ticklish. Do with that what you will.

• Feel like y'all would get married secretly or just elope and wait until people catch on lol.

• I feel like he would give you the first and last bites of his food idk.

• idk he just tries to keep up with your walking speed, like you're not even going that fast but he's too short precious baby. You wait for him to catch up, and when he's beside you again, you wrap an arm around his shoulders and kiss his temple, not caring if anyone sees. He always blushes even as he's grown to expect your PDA.

• I feel like he would enjoy baking treats for you.

• He's hella observant and usually has a pretty good idea of what you need before having to ask.

• He's better at writing when he wants to express his feelings, so he gave you a journal that he uses to write notes to you in that you check often, sometimes you leave a note in return for him.

• He likes to hold pinkies with you under the table at meetings.

• Likes the chapstick you use and will kiss you just to taste it. You tell him he can use it but he always insists it doesn't taste as good as it does off your lips.

• In the days leading up to him proposing, he finds himself subconsciously running his thumb along your ring finger softly.

• He's always super groggy and disoriented in the mornings. It takes him awhile to wake up fully, and he doesn't really know where he is until he sees you, and then everything is clear again.

• Once got really flustered and surprised that you sat beside him in the mess hall even though he was the only other one there lmfao. Poor baby was so confused why you wanted his company *sigh*.

• He can't stop looking at you, especially when you're looking away. You're gazing at the stars? He's gazing at you, a tiny, lovestruck smile on his face😭

• There's an unspoken rule that you only ever wear each other's shirts around the house.

• Asked why you kissed him once since he didn't do anything to earn it, you assured him he doesn't have to earn your affection. Since it's already his. He was like ?? I don't?? it is ?? He was literally that calculating math meme😂

• You tie his cravat for him everyday, and he absolutely loves it♥️(he'd never tell you, but he's forgotten how to tie it since you've taken over lol)

• He likes wearing your shirts since they fit bigger on him, and your scent is on them. it's like getting a continuous hug from you.

****** NSFW ******

-

-

-

-

-

-

• You were helping him with paperwork once and he got a papercut. You quickly grabbed his hand and started sucking on his finger to soothe the cut and he just shut down and was reduced to a stuttering, blushing mess.

• He spent the night in your room once. In the morning, someone barged in. And you found he's the perfect size to hide under the sheets beside you and not be noticed.

• When y'all are married and get it on, he holds your hand a lot because he likes you to feel his wedding band pressing against your skin.

• He makes the prettiest sounds and faces. And he doesn't usually talk, because he just can't. Everything feels too good, he can't even come up with a coherent sentence. That being said, he could tell you to stop if he wanted to, but he doesn't want you to.

• He actually likes everything very soft and loving. But once, after a particularly hard and sad mission, he begged you to fuck him hard until he forgot everything. He cried a lot that night, in parts grief and part pleasure but you took good care of him during, and especially after.

• He'd never tell you, but before the two of you were even remotely intimate he read one of hanji's anatomy books (also maybe one of their trashy romance novels) so he knew where to touch you and what to do if it ever came up or happened. Since he'd had no prior experience and didn't want to show that inexperience. And it worked😈

• He really likes when you mark him up, each one is a reminder of how much you love him and how he's not alone anymore.


	2. dad!levi headcanons

  * When he held them for the first time, he lost all sense of time. He could barely breathe, his heart felt like it could give out, he teared up just a little, but didn't fully cry. He was just so enamored and amazed by this little human that you both made. All he could do for a bit was lovingly stare at them. But eventually, he snapped out his daze just enough to start pressing the lightest of kisses to their tiny head.


  * He loves that warm, baby scent. It calms him more than anything ever had before.


  * When he was brave enough, he shifted to hold them securely with one arm. His other hand now free, he trailed his finger along their nose, (which they definitely got from him) their chubby cheeks (also his.) He uncovered one of their tiny hands, and slipped his finger under it. He gasped softly when they gripped onto it, amazed at the size of his hand compared to theirs. 


  * He likes to hold your baby while he does paperwork, he finds he gets it done faster and it isn't as tedious, though he gets distracted more easily. Taking frequent breaks to kiss their chubby cheeks, to brush a finger across their head. They always fall asleep warm and curled up against his chest. His heart feels like it could give out at the tenderness of these moments.


  * He wants and needs to be as involved as possible. 


  * Surprisingly, he's never cared about his titles or prestige, he didn't care to leave a mark on the world. For the longest time he just wanted to _survive_. _But_ once he became a dad and realized he could affect the world and the next generation he suddenly cared a lot more. Because how he raises them, how he cares for them is a legacy he can't mess up.


  * He's the dad who dies a little (a lot) inside when they tell him they're old enough to walk without holding his hand. On the one hand, they're becoming independent which is something he wants for them. But on the other hand it hurts just a little bit, because they're growing up and don't need him as much anymore.


  * He takes to fatherhood so naturally and fully it almost scares him. He never had a good example of a dad, so he's a little confused as to why he's so _good_ at it. But he figures, he knows what _not_ to do, and so knowing what to do must not actually be that hard in comparison.


  * And he loves everything, every aspect of being a dad. There absolutely isn't anything he hates or dislikes. The sleepless nights are fine because he hardly sleeps anyway. He doesn't mind the crying, he knows they just need something and he'll work to find whatever it is. etc.


  * 100% has that fatherhood glow™ And the scouts sure have noticed. He's softer, kinder, happier. He smiles a lot and it honestly freaks them out. He had already started to soften when he got married, but it's even worse now. They just want cold domineering Captain Levi back.


  * Eren isn't allowed within a mile of his kids.


  * Levi is that hot dad out in public who's always holding his kid(s). When they're little-er he only sets them down when absolutely necessary, he's the clingy one lol. But even still, if they ever act like they want down, he obliges.


  * He just knows they won't be little forever or rely on him forever, so he wants to enjoy it while he can.


  * Whenever he hugs or holds them, he waits for them to pull away, he wants to make sure they get the affection they need. Even if they hang onto him for hours, he doesn't mind.


  * And he's able to do stuff even while holding them. Someone needs him to sign something? Easy, he can hold them securely with one arm and his other is free to write away. He can watch over the cadets drills while holding them. etc.


  * He makes sure they want for nothing, and have everything they could ever want or need. But at the same time, he is able to keep perfect balance, he doesn't want them to end up spoiled brats. That's other people's kids, not his. He wants his kids to be kind and considerate of others, to know there's darkness in the world but to bring some light to it. 


  * He makes sure that unlike him, they're able to process their emotions and understand why they feel the way they do. He has real conversations with and talks to them like they're adults, because the world they're living in requires it.


  * That said, he still makes sure they have time to be kids. He nurtures their imaginations and creativity. He loves to draw with them before bed, he loves reading to them. Sometimes they tell him their own story and he's amazed at what their mind comes up with. 


  * He loves the feeling of cultivating life rather than destroying or harming it. At home he's just Levi, not a captain, not humanity's strongest. He's just a dad who loves his kid(s) and partner more than anything. His little family is the best thing that's ever happened to him and he's so beyond grateful for them.


  * His great relationship and partnership with his horse? Yeah, once they're old enough he takes his kids on little trots around. The horse loves them just as much as him.


  * When they're younger, he has to pin/clip his bangs back because they like to pull/grab at his hair and they have quite a grip lol. You love it, because you can easily kiss his forehead whenever you want. And he still blushes every time. Even after years of being together and now having a child together, you're still able to fluster him beyond all capable thought.


  * Whenever they have a nightmare, which thankfully isn't too often. He'll hold them, gently talking to them as they calm down. When he's sure they're ok, he tucks them back into bed, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead. He doesn't go back to your room however, he lays down on the floor by their bed, his hand reaches up to hold theirs as they both fall back to sleep. 


  * When he wakes up in the middle of the night, or just can't sleep. He checks on them, it helps ease him to know they're safe. He watches the soft rise and fall of their chest for a moment, if the blanket has shifted, he recovers them and gives them a soft kiss to their forehead. He's then able to go back to sleep easier.


  * He's never raised his voice or yelled at them. Sure he's gotten stern when he's needed to, but he just can't bring himself to raise his voice at them. He's also never physically hurt them in any way, he never wants them to associate him with pain or fear. He wants them to trust him enough to come to him for anything. He's a very soft spoken and gentle parent.


  * When they're old enough to start dating and are showing interest in others romantically, he doesn't really mind. He's not the "stay away from my kid no one's good enough for them" kind of dad. It's natural after all and he trusts them to make the decision of who they want to love. Unless who they pick is really awful, harmful or toxic he doesn't care at all. He'll support them and their partner/lover wholeheartedly. He only asks that they take good care of his baby.



100% best father, 10/10 would recommend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dad levi gives me life 😭


End file.
